Mission: Identity
by Sparrow'sArrow
Summary: Sparrow gets introduced to the team... Everyone wants to know her secret ID, and Sparrow is tracking down her mother's killer. KID FLASH ISN'T DEAD. Jamie/OC! Dick/Babs, Artemis/Wally . The more reviews, the faster i update. CHANGED TITLE from Sparrow a New Vigilante and STORY IS REWRITTEN.
1. Initial Introduction

Hi all! You know, I just thought why not make an OC story, so ya. This is long since overdue... as I have mentioned, I am in high school, so stuff just got real loco, and I'm totally feeling the mode. Homework isn't crash at all.

HERE IT IS! Hope you like it!

Warnings: Uh... maybe hints of violence and death.

This story is REWRITTEN!

Disclaimer I only own Sparrow and family... I wish I owned more... but alas... CN is too greedy.

* * *

Chapter one Initial Introduction

Sparrow's POV

GOTHAM CITY- 2016 02 06- 0400

What am I doing running around in tights in the early hours when I have school in...4 HOURS!?

"So much for the good night's sleep I planned to have." I grumbled as I sat on the edge of a tall building overlooking the city in which I, unfortunately, was born and raised in.

Gotham City- home to Batman and Robin, the Penguin, the Joker, Firefly, and the most drug dealers, muggers, thieves, and nut jobs on the planet.

Oh yeah... and then there's me - Sparrow, The Crimson Scar.

My story begins exactly 11 years ago...

The day my Mum were murdered, the day I lost all innocence, and the day I gained the crimson scar across my right eye… which is now covered by a Black + White domino mask of crime fighting .The day I learned man could bleed, was the day I found fear...and all the strength that comes with it.

* * *

OH CLIFFY!

REVIEW, happy readers! No flames, please, just helpful, kind words that will make me want to update more often.

-Sparrow


	2. Flashbacks

Two updates in minutes, lucky you!

Warnings: Maybe violence and death.

This story is REWRITTEN!

Disclaimer I only own Sparrow and family

Mount Justice has not exploded, KF isn't dead

_Italics= memories of past_

Regular= Present day thought

* * *

Chapter two

Flashbacks

Sparrow's POV

_Gotham City -2005/02/06- 1300_

_"Heriya! Come here sweetheart!"_

_"Coming, Mum!"_

* * *

That was the last thing I heard from my Mother before-

* * *

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh...!..."_

_"MUM! NO!"_

_The killer was smiling a cruel grin upon his face. He was tall, regal, rich looking. His oily white hair slicked back, wearing a black suit, bringing out his blood red eyes and pale skin._

_I ran towards Mum... he chased me, yelling,- " THE PROPHECY MUST NOT BE CARRIED OUT!", his blood- stained knife out and swooping in for an inevitable strike... but it never came._

* * *

That is the day- exactly 11 years ago... I was 5.

My name is Heriya Maria Kampentez-

And I will have my revenge.

* * *

Watchtower

2016/02/09

0100

'Recognized: Batman- 01'

"Any word or intell about this 'Sparrow' person?", The man of steel inquisitively asked.

"Not a tweet or peep, Clark." The brooding Bat replies, not even looking at the blue boy scout as he pulled up some document on the main viewer to study- It was a newspaper, of course.

* * *

Mount Justice

2016/02/09

0400

'Recognized: Nightwing-B01, Batgirl-B16'

"Anything on your end?", Nightwing asked Mal, who was in the briefing room, as usual.

Mal sighed, "No."

"Not a even a chirp for us, either." Batgirl cunningly punned.

Mal and Nightwing, despite the mood of the situation, laughed.

"Nice," Nightwing snorted.

Batgirl just grinned.

* * *

Gotham City

2016/02/09

0500

Sparrow's POV

WHY IS THERE SUPERHEROES AFTER ME- I AM ONE OF THEM!

Maybe they...nah.

Who would want a living bad luck charm?

Maybe I should call it a night...

* * *

So... Review?

NO FLAMES PLEASE!

-Sparrow


	3. Flickers

Well... it's been awhile- Thank you for all the reviews I will keep what you've said in mind. To me, it just seems that while Sparrow wants revenge, she also wants justice- not only for herself, but for other people as well. Avenge and Revenge are a thin line's apart.

* * *

O.k. enough with all that crap, let's do this! This chapter is dedicated to chloecomberfeild45, because of this request,

"I am interested in learning more about Sparrow, her mother's death, and the man with white hair and a regal attitude."

Well... two out of three... the man will be talked about later... I AM SUCH A TROLL!

And also, I will be switching from past to present... i will try not to make it to confusing... Not to mention Sparrow meeting the team and going... OOPS! SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or _The Lion King_, unfortunately.

ONWARDS!

* * *

Chapter Three-

Flickers

Gotham City

2010/07/09

Sparrow- Heriya's- POV

I hate being in social services- But who doesn't? I knew a kid that was in ss until he killed himself about a year ago. I, frankly, don't blame him. If i didn't want to live so much, I would be bathing in my own blood. Oh wait, another thing... They are training us how to kill! All the sympathy the public eye sees? BULL CRAP- our 'care tackers' don't feed us very well, and frankly, I need something that i can taste- not the edible disks were given to eat. I'm pretty sure we are being super-fied, too.

* * *

Gotham City

2010/08/14

Heriya's POV

At 11 years old I have 14 scars- including one over my left eye- Like Scar, from _The Lion King _- Just not evil. All the other kids are sort of scared of the new crimson feature, but I sport it with pride. Not for long... CRASH!BANG, BANG. BOOM! Gun shots. He'd found me.

* * *

Gotham City

2016/02/10

Heriya's (SPARROW'S secret ID) POV

I thought back to the days I liked having a scar- intimidating, powerful, and maybe even stylish. Not anymore- if anything, it's a curse. I had escaped from the social services about a week ago- I was adopted (YAY!) by a fairly young man by the name of...wait...does that say... BRUCE WAYNE?!

Things are looking better and- oh wait... I have to hide a secret from my billions of trillions dollar 'Dad'.

Great.

* * *

The Cave

2016/02/10

Tigress POV

"Sparrow... as in the bird?" before anyone could the computer announced the arrival of...

'Recognized, Batman: 01'

"Team, we have a lead..." he declared.

Everyone, (and I mean everyone) gathered around the dark knight.

"Sparrow was first sighted on the 13th of September, 2010 taking out as many as 15 people on average every hour and a half. About 3 years ago, She stopped 9 armed robberies, 7 kidnappings, and 1 major drug clan in Gotham in the period of a month. Her main weapon seems to be the bow and arrow, and she knows every single way to use it, store it, you name it- It appears she has been trained, by who or what, I am unsure of. What I do know is, She is a vigilante, and therefore needs to be found and stopped. That is your mission. Get to it, immediately."

'Recognized, Batman: 01'

I mentally groaned- studying for the test on 'Inequalities and Absolute Values' most likely wouldn't happen. Goodbye, decent grades.

* * *

Man, that was hard!

Review, happy readers! Please no flames- CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated.

-Sparrow


End file.
